History Repeats Itself For Destiny
by baby kurarise
Summary: R&R! Shin decides to b a teacher as well.In some weird way, he bcame an advsory class of an all girls class who's attitudes were d same as theirs wen they were highschool.Will he again fall for smeone whom he can't love?Will age once again break his heart
1. Chapter 1 Shin

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry... i'm new here.. i don't know much how this works... but i'd just like to say that i don't own anything here! i just made a story... haha!! is this ok? pls. don't sue me...**

**

* * *

**

As I've said before, I am so new here... this is the first fanfict I'm doing so far... hope you'll like it... i don't know if you'll like it because it's not a shinkumi thing... sorry fo that... i just thought of how the story would go if Shin became a teacher and his student falls for him... haha!! Though I like Shin and Yankumi to be together... it's kinda weird thinking that the girl is older and tougher than the guy... haha!! sorry... don't hate me for that... anyway... please review... although i'm quite expecting that the reviews i'll be receiving if there would be any would be bad because it's not a shinkumi thing and i might be bad at this... you know writing... hehe... anyway... it's worth a try right?... thanks!!

* * *

**New Characters:**

**Mr. Sakura**

**Kirashite Manawa**

**Yarito Nahe**

**Sukyuni Tuena**

**Tarune Binyu**

**

* * *

****ONE – Shin**

Several years have passed now and I just graduated from college. I can't believe I decided to stay here in Japan, I know I've planned to go around the world before but things changed in a sudden. I never imagined for once in my life that I would be a teacher but here I am… applying to be a teacher in an all girls school.

"_Mr. Sawada, is that right? You are indeed very young.. fresh from the college, eh?" _Mr. Sakura, the principal, said.

"_Yes sir. I just graduated a year ago but I am eager to start a job and teach as soon as possible."_ I answered, trying to impress him.

"_Eager, eh? Well will you be more eager if I accept you right this moment?"_

"_Sir, are you serious?"_

"_Not if you don't want me to." _Mr. Sakura said as he gave me an encouraging smile.

"_Thank you very much, sir. I'm really looking forward to start the job"_

"_Don't worry. You'll start right away. Classes will resume in two weeks. I will give you a class from the graduating batch. You'll probably handle our star section although they are a bit difficult to handle. Are you up for the challenge?"_

"_Most certainly, Mr. Sakura. But may I ask why you've said that they are a bit difficult to handle?"_

"_They are very intelligent ladies but quite rude. You won't have difficulty teaching them, they get high grades even if they don't listen to you. You're problem would be how to get their respect that is if you want them to respect you. The other teachers that have handled them before normally just go to class to announce to them the lesson but they don't teach them."_

"_And you allow them not to? You pay them just to announce what lesson they need to learn?"_

"_Yes. And you know what? Those girls still manage to be on top of the whole batch."_

"_But sir, I don't mean to be rude but why do you allow the teachers not to teach them? Shouldn't you order them to at least try and do what they are supposed to do?"_

"_I do. I always yell at them, telling them to get back to the classroom and teach. They will follow me of course but after a minute or so I'll see them standing in front of my desk. The women would cry and tell me that they're quitting while the men would be so furious cursing those girls then tell me that they'll quit. It's always been a routine. I'm hoping that this year that routine would be over, what do you think?"_

I smiled as I've remembered myself when I was high school. I was at the same kind of section. Section 3-D. Only, it wasn't the star section of our batch, it was the lowest section. I thought of what kind of students are those girls that Mr. Sakura was telling me, are they just like me and my friends? If so, then I'm pretty sure I can cope up with them since I was once like them.

"_Don't worry sir. I promise you, that routine would be over"_ I said as I smiled at him in an assuring way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my feet as I walked home.

_What if I won't be able to handle that class and just be like the others who quitted on them? What if they are as hard as I was before? What if I have a hard time and lose my temper? They're just girls. How can I handle them? I shouldn't have assured Mr. Sakura that I would do a good job on them. But somehow still, I know I'll be able to change them. I just need help at first._

My cell phone suddenly rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sawada!"_

"_Oy. Yankumi!"_

"_So?..."_

"_Huh?! What 'so?'"_

"_How did your interview go?"_

"_Aaahh.. that. I got accepted."_

"_Really?!" _Yankumi screeched.

"_uh-uh"_

"_If so, why do you sound so… not so happy? Shouldn't you be excited? You told me you really want this."_

Yankumi, I, and the others have been good friends still after we graduated only in a more different way. Since she is not our teacher anymore, she almost became a part of us. She knows us too well and we can tell her anything, everything…

"_It's nothing, I'm just afraid."_

"_Eh?! You're afraid? Afraid of what?"_

"_Of the students."_ I said and laughed after realizing how ridiculous I sounded but she laughed harder.

"_Why on earth are you afraid of the students? Didn't you apply on an all girls school? Sawada, they're just girls. You have nothing to be afraid of. Besides, you're a good looking man and you've got great charisma which I'm pretty sure they'll be falling for." _She said, trying to encourage me. I don't know if that helped or it's just because it was Yankumi whom I was talking to. She always managed to make us feel better, better about ourselves.

"_Shut up. Stop flattering me."_ I said as I laughed.

"_It's true!"_ she said as she laughed_, "Anyway, don't be afraid. I'm sure you'll do a great job teaching those girls. Besides, if you need help I'm always here to help you. You know that, right?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_Okay. I have to go now. Just update on me, okay?"_

"_Okay. Bye."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it. It's the first day of class. I'm going to meet _my_ students. Ever since that day I applied here, I've always thought of this moment.

sigh

As I entered the teacher's lounge, I saw Mr. Sakura. He saw me and waved at me. I nodded in return and approached him.

"_Are you ready?"_ Mr. Sakura asked me, smiling.

"_Yes sir."_ I replied. The truth is, I'm not really ready. I'm terribly afraid.

"_Good. Now, follow me and I'll introduce you to your class."_

_This is it. This is really it._

I followed him. We walked down the hallways until I saw the sign of the room. Section A. I can hear the girls laughing inside and chatting with each other. Mr. Sakura stopped in front of the door where I saw the sign. He turned to me, smiling in an encouraging way as he always did.

"_Before we enter, I would like to tell you about one group inside the class. They are the most known here in the whole school. They are the highest ranking students here and the most difficult ones. One is named, Sukyuni Tuena, the most vocal of them all. She usually makes the female teachers cry while she humiliates the guy teachers. And the other is, Tarune Binyu, she is the richest girl in this school but she had an issue of being a prostitute last year. The next is, Yarito Nahe, she transferred here 2 years ago and I think she's the best friend of Kirashite Manawa. Kirashite Manawa is our valedictorian, she transferred here the same time as Yarito. Actually, she applied first then Yarito followed. It's a mystery why the two transferred here. Anyway, Kirashite and Yarito are always together. They say that Kirashite protects Yarito and Yarito comforts Kirashite. Kirashite is the known leader of the whole class and I think the whole school as well. They are the four you should keep an eye on. So, are you ready?"_

I stared at Mr. Sakura, not knowing what to say. I remembered myself and the others when we were in high school. No teacher was able to stand us except for Yankumi. Yankumi was different. I'm not like her. I don't think I can ever be.

"_Yes."_ I finally said, but I didn't mean that.

Mr. Sakura opened the door, and silence suddenly occupied the whole room. Everyone stared at me for a moment then they unwillingly returned to their seats, sighing, murmuring, and making faces.

"_Class, this is your new adviser. Mr. Shin Sawada. He just graduated from college but he's a great young man. I know you'll like him somehow."_

"_We'll see…" _one girl said in a mocking way as the others laughed.

"_Okay, we'll see." _Mr. Sakura said then turned to me and smiled. "I'll leave you now here, okay? Good luck. _"He said to me and tapped my shoulder._

Mr. Sakura left the room, and I was left all alone with the students all staring at me. I have to speak or they'll all think I'm weird.

"_I'm Mr. Shin Sawada, as Mr. Sakura has said before. I'm 23 years old."_

"_I thought you were just about our age." _one girl said, the girl who said 'we'll see' a while ago. Again, the others laughed. I don't know why.

I laughed a little. I don't know what she meant about that._ "What's your name?"_ I asked, expecting that she's one of the 4 girls that Mr. Sakura told me.

"_Sukyuni Tuena" _another girl said.

"_Oh! And you?" _I asked

"_Why should we tell you?" _Sukyuni Tuena asked in a mocking way. And again, the others laughed.

"_No. Take off your shirt first. Then I'll tell you my name." _the girl said while laughing. Everybody else cheered her.

"_She's Tarune Binyu"_ finally one girl said. She looks irritated with the other girls._ "Don't be THAT rude!" _she said to Sukyuni and Tarune.

"_And you are?"_ I asked, as I smiled at her. She seems to be nice.

"_Yarito Nahe." _She said.

Now I know three of the four girls Mr. Sakura told me about a while ago. Tarune asked me to take my shirt off. No wonder, she was accused of being a prostitute. But I know she didn't mean that. They just want to push me away.

I was about to speak and try to look for Kirashite, she's the only one left among the four that I don't know, when suddenly the door banged open. I turned to look thinking that it was Mr. Sakura. To my surprise, it wasn't him. It was a girl. She looked quite different. She didn't seem pure Japanese. Probably she had other Asian blood. She was beautiful though. She stared at me for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"_Sorry I'm late."_ She said in a dull voice.

She walked straight at the back of the class. I noticed how long her hair was. I just watched her go to her seat. She seats next to Yarito at the back of Sukyuni. Finally, I spoke.

"_It's okay, just don't be late again. What's your name?" _I asked.

"_Kirashite Manawa" _

Kirashite Manawa. It was her. She's Kirashite Manawa.


	2. Chapter 2 Kirashite

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything here... just the story... but everything else,, whoops!! not mine... :) thanks!!

* * *

****TWO - Kirashite**

He looked shocked when I told him my name. He looked different. Different from all the teachers we've had. He seemed too young. I don't know.

"_Aaah.. okay." _He finally said._ "As I was saying a while ago, you may just call me Shin."_

"_No, we'll call you Sir Sawada. If we call you Shin it would seem that we already like you. I told you before, we'll still see if we'll like you and I don't know if we will." _Sukyuni said to him.

Ouch. I think what Sukyuni said was hurtful. I looked at him but he didn't seem to bother. Probably he was hurt. He just doesn't want us to see. He looks strong. Wait. What do I care if he's hurt? Sukyuni have always insulted and humiliated our teachers and I didn't care.

"_No, we'll call him Shin."_ I blurted. I didn't know why I said that. Why on earth did I disagree with my friends? All of them looked at me, shocked with me 'agreeing' on what our teacher said.

Teacher? It feels weird calling him teacher. I don't know him that well yet but there's something different about him. I don't feel him as our teacher. I don't know.

"_Fine."_ Sukyuni said, confused at what just happened.

I looked at him blankly and he looked back. He smiled. His smile was so… I don't know. It was different. He's different. I just know. I just feel it. I don't know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kira!"_

Someone kept calling me. I can hear her but I just wasn't myself. I kept on staring blankly at the sky.

"_Kira!"_

"_Haha! Yarito! Stop calling her. She's been like that since this morning."_ Sukyuni said.

"_No, she's been like that since she saw… Sawa… I mean… Shin…"_ Tarune replied.

_What?! I've been what since what?_

The girls kept laughing. I didn't know how to react.

"_What?"_ I asked. Not for her to repeat what she said but to explain to me what she said because honestly, I myself, don't know.

"_I said you've been like that since you saw SHIN."_ Tarune repeated as the girls giggled.

"_I know. I heard you. I mean what do you mean?"_ I said seriously.

"_You know, in the morning a while ago.. when you opened the door and you saw him, you just stared at him. Usually you'll just walk pass him."_ Tarune explained to me.

"_I was just shocked. I thought he's too young to be our teacher. I was expecting someone really old as our adviser this year." _I said.

"_Eeeew! Shin is way better than any old teacher."_ Sukyuni said.

"_Shin is actually hot." _Tarune said as she sighed

"_You think our teacher is hot?" _Yarito asked looking disgusted with Tarune.

"_What? He's young. Just 5 years older than us. What do you think Kira?"_

I didn't know what to say. It's not because I think he's hot. Actually he is hot but not in a way that Tarune thinks. I just think he's different. There's something with him. I just kept on thinking of him since our class ended a while ago. What is it? I don't know.

"_I don't know." _I said

"_Eeeeh!" Sukyuni screeched. "So somehow you agree with Tarune?"_

"_No." _I said. But I really do._ "I don't think it the same way Taru thinks. I just think he's different from our other teachers. That's all."_

Yarito looked at me puzzled with what I just said. I know somehow she knows what I'm really thinking. What am I thinking? I don't know. Maybe Yarito knows. She always does even when I, myself, don't know. I think she knows me better than I know myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Yarito

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! shocks, i'm so bad at this. just the story and some characters... except for shin and yankumi...**

**A/N: thanks for reading!:)**

**THREE – Yarito**

* * *

Something's weird about Kirashite. I've known her for years and all those times she doesn't always know what she feels. I've been there when her mother died, when her father yells at her, when her sister needs her help, when SHE needs help. She's always been strong for everybody, but not for her self. I know she's the one who always helps me, been there protecting me from people who tries to hurt me. She was the one who slapped my x-boyfriend when we found out he was cheating on me. And of course, she also slapped the girl he was cheating with. That's not all, she's done so many things for me which shows how really strong and tough she was. People see it that way. I think they're wrong. I think… no, I know she's not that strong. I've seen her down. I've seen her cry her heart out. She wouldn't allow me to see that, but what can she do? I've always been the one who forced her to cry. I need to or else I think she'll die from all the pain and hurt she's hiding inside. She's weak, really weak. That's what people don't know. She can't stand up for herself. She can't protect herself. She needs someone to be with her, she needs someone to guide her. She makes herself strong by not allowing new people to enter her life, her world. She puts a strong image so people would think that she doesn't need them, but in fact… she needs someone. Someone who would always be with her: not just me but someone really special.

Kira and I walked together home. My house is on the way to her apartment. Sukyuni and Tarune live on the other way so after our usual afternoon hang-outs, Kira and I will walk together and Sukyuni and Tarune will walk on the opposite way.

We walked slowly, really slow. Actually, it was Kira who was slow. Something must be bothering her. She's been like this since this morning. I don't know. Could Tarune be right, that she's been like this since she saw SHIN? She's not perky and wild, but she's also not this quiet. It's as if she's floating, the way she walks and stares at something. Is it really Shin that made her this way? Probably not, Shin's our TEACHER. And he can't possibly be the one to make her this way. Kirashite's smart. Something's just probably bothering her, not Shin.

"_You okay?" _I asked.

"_Huh? Uhh.. yah.. I'm just not feeling that well.."_

"_Ooow… you should rest when you get home.."_

"_I will, after my work."_

"_You're still working? Kira, it's getting late. You should just go home straightly."_

"_I can't. I need to pay my rent. Don't worry, I'll get my rest after work." _She said then smiled. I sighed not knowing how to help her.

"_You know you'll get sick if you do that all the time."_

"_It's okay. I'd rather be sick and weak with a home than be alive on the street." _She said laughing.

"_Whatever. I could lend you money."_

"_Yari, don't worry about me. Okay? Just take care of yourself. I can handle myself. You know that." _She said smiling.

"_Kira… why don't you just go home and…"_

"_You know I can't do that.."_ she interrupted silently.

"_I know, but what if you just talk to your dad and…"_

"_Yarito… please… I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm better by myself than with them." _She said with a smile, a forced smile. All I could do was sigh. I don't know what I can do for her. She really needs someone to be with her, to take care of her.

My house was just a few houses away now. We walked in silence for a moment. I glanced at her now and then to see what her face is saying. I know it was saying something, but I don't know. I've never felt her presence this way. I could always tell when she's mad, happy, or sad. Actually, it's not new if she's sad. Even if she's happy there's always a little sadness in her. Sadness is her partner and I hope someday someone will take that away from her. But right now, it's not just sadness that she's feeling. I know it. There's something else, but I couldn't seem to get it. What is it?

Ugh. Damn it. We're already in front of my house and I wasn't able to find out what is it that's going on in her mind. Actually, I don't know if I know. I hope I don't. I hope that's not it.

"_Bye Yarito." _Kirashite said smiling and bowing her head.

"_Yah. Bye, Kira… See you tomorrow, okay?" _I said bowing my head also.

"_Yup. See you."_

"_Wait, will you be late tomorrow?"_

It took a while before she answered. _"Uhmm… No, I'll be on time." _She finally said smiling.

"_Okay. Take care on your way."_

"_Sure, I will."_

She started walking. I just stood outside our house for a moment, watching her walk slowly, further and further. Something's really different.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where's Kira?" _Tarune asked, wailing.

"_Yah, where is she? Don't tell me she's late again?" _Sukyuni asked.

"_I don't know! She told me last night she'll be on time today." _I said. Where is she?

The bell suddenly rang and after a few minutes, Shin entered the classroom. Everyone went to their seats. As he entered the room, he seemed to be looking at us. I know he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the empty seat beside me. Kirashite's seat. He kept looking at it every now and then as if suddenly something could appear there, not just something, someone; Kirashite.

"_Good morning class." _He greeted us smiling. We greeted him back.

He placed his things on the table and took out his attendance sheet. He called the first name then the girl raised her hand and said 'here'. He looked at the girl, smiled then nod then looked at the seat beside me then bowed his head to check the girl's name on the sheet. Then, he called the second name and again, another girl raised her hand and said 'here'. He again looked at the girl, smiled again then nodded again then looked at the seat beside me again then bowed his head to check the girl's name on the sheet. It went like this but when he called the tenth girl, he did something new. After looking at Kira's seat, he looked at the clock then at the door and then he bowed his head to check the girl's name on the sheet. And it went like this until he finally called Kira's name.

"_Kirashite Manawa?" _He called. Ugh! He acted as if he doesn't know she's not here. I mean, he's been glancing at her seat.

"_Kirashite Manawa?" _He called again. Wow, he's good at pretending.

"_She's not yet here." _I finally said.

"_Ah.." _He paused for a moment then called the next girl. Of course, after looking at the girl he again looked at Kira's seat then at the clock then at the door then bowed his head to check the girl's name on the sheet.

Does he like her too? Wait. Does she like him? They just saw each other yesterday and yet, something's weird between them. Something's up with them. It's not that they just met yesterday, he's our teacher… HER TEACHER, HIS STUDENT.

After calling all of our names, he placed the attendance sheet on his table and started his lesson. Wow, this is new. For the first time, we're actually listening. Shin must be really different. He's giving us a recap of all the lessons we've had on our English subject. He didn't ask us what we've learned from our teachers before instead, he asked us what we already know. Probably, he already knows what we've done with our teachers before. But with him, I don't think we'll still do that. Sukyuni even recited when Shin asked a question about literature. Now, for Sukyuni? That's a miracle.

The bell rang for the next subject and Shin stopped our discussion.

"_Okay. See you later guys." _Shin said as he got things and waved at us coolly.

The moment Shin walked out our classroom, everybody got up and everything went to chaos; as usual.

"_Yarito! What happened to Kira?" _Tarune asked, biting her nail. That was her habit. Bite her nails when she's excited or worried or anything. She just does that whenever she feels like it.

"_I don't know. She probably got sick from all the work she's been doing lately." _I said.

"_She's working again?" _Sukyuni asked.

"_Yah. She says she needs to pay her rent but she didn't want to accept my help." _I explained.

"_When will she ever accept help from people?" _Sukyuni said looking irritated and worried at the same time.

"_You know my dad could buy her that apartment. She wouldn't even know and then she could stop paying rent." _Tarune said biting her nails more. Tarune really is the richest girl in our school but even that wouldn't help Kira. She will never accept any help of that kind. She'd rather live on the streets than have someone give her money or anything.

"_If you do that, she'll never forgive you." _Sukyuni told her. Tarune bowed her head still thinking of a way to help Kira.

"_Let's just call her." _I suggested. I got my phone and dialed her number. Tarune and Sukyuni was looking at me, waiting.

Her phone just kept ringing, she's not answering. Probably, she's still asleep.

"_She's not answ…" _I told Tarune and Sukyuni when suddenly the ring stopped. She answered.

"_Hello?" _I said.

"_Yah? Yari?" _Kira's voice sounded so tired.

"_Kira!! Are you sick?" _I asked.

"_I don't know, I guess." _She said while yawning. Sukyuni suddenly grabbed my phone.

"_Kira! Why are you doing this to yourself? Just let us help you, for once?" _Sukyuni said then Tarune grabbed my phone from her.

"_Yah Kira. I mean, we've helped each other but we haven't helped you. Come on, just let us…" _Tarune said but she stopped. Probably Kirashite interrupted her. I could see Tarune's face changed. As she listened she looked at us and shook her head. I knew it. Kira would never accept any help.

"_Okay, well just take care of yourself okay? We'll come by there later." _Tarune said forcing a smile.

"_Okay. Bye."_ She said then pressed the 'end' button of my phone and gave it to me.

"_What she said?" _Sukyuni asked.

"_The usual; don't worry, I'll be okay, you don't need to do that, don't do that. You know! Stuff she says to say 'no'" _Tarune explained.

"_I hope someday, someone will come into her life and change everything." _I said.

"_Yeah." _Sukyuni and Tarune said in chorus.


	4. Chapter 4 Shin

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! haha! sorry, still not an expert with this... i don't own gokusen and the original characters of it!**

**a/n: i know i suck! haha! but thanks for reading guys!:) love you all!:)**

* * *

**new characters:** i'm sorry, i'm so awful with names! sorry... 

**Ms. Katsuro Hasage**

**Mrs. Namina Kawamoto**

**Sir Itsuka Moto**

**Sir Oshino Yatonae**

**Mr. Kensun Kawamoto**

* * *

**FOUR – Shin**

I went back to the faculty room and walked straightly to my table. I sat flatly on my chair and stared at the attendance sheet of my class. I feel myself slowly smiling as I recall the class we had a while ago. I had fun teaching them. They were really participative during my class which I did not expect. Mr. Sakura had told me that they're hard but I don't think they really are. Just like what I was in my younger days, I hid myself behind a tough rebellious image to show people that I'm strong but really I'm just as weak as everybody else is. I allowed to sink in to me what people think of me. I was once one of them but because of the help and continuous support of Yankumi we all changed. Yankumi was not only our teacher but also our friend. That's what I must be to them, a friend. A friend who understands and care for them. I know I will be. Recalling our class a while ago, I don't think I will have a hard time with them. It is weird though, that they're so far different from the persons Mr. Sakura had described to me. It's probably because we have so much similarity and they probably sensed it. You know, like… how dogs sense their fellow dogs as well as rebels sense fellow rebels. That was probably the reason and with that, I feel a little contentment knowing that somehow they trust me.

I was still thinking about my class when I heard footsteps slowly getting louder. The footsteps stopped then I slowly heard someone's voice.

"_Mr. Sawada?" _it kept entering my ears when finally I got into my senses… and…

Shit. Mr. Sakura. He was standing in front of my desk and something color white beside him.

"_Mr. Sakura!" _I said as I quickly stood out of my chair. _"Sir, I'm sorry. I was just looking at my…"_

"_That's alright!" _He said with his usual cheerful voice as he waved his hand. _"I've been waiting for you. I want you to meet someone." _He gestured his hand beside him and I finally noticed the woman beside him. The 'something color white' I referred a while ago was actually a person. _"This is Ms. Katsuro Hasage." _I smiled at her and bowed my head a little and she also did. _"She was sick yesterday so you weren't able to meet her. She's teaching math with the graduating batch. She's been here for 2 years."_

"_Oh. Well, nice to meet you then." _I said to her.

"_You too." _She replied.

"_Shin, Katsuro's desk is next to yours so if you need any help with the students you may ask her." _Mr. Sakura suggested. I nodded smiling. He smiled then walked away.

Ms. Katsuro walked around my desk then sat on her chair. She fixed herself up then placed a pile of papers on her table. After arranging her desk, she looked at me then smiled.

"_So, how was your experience so far?" _she asked. I know she was expecting that I had a hard time.

"_It was good." _I said nodding. _"I really like them."_

"_Really? Wow, well I don't get to hear that often." _She said as she laughed.

"_Yeah, I've heard." _I said and she laughed.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah…" _I said nodding and smiling. _"So, how old are you?"_

"_Uhm, just about your age." _She replied.

"_My age? No. I just graduated." _I said confusingly.

"_I was accelerated back then. I skipped 2 levels." _She said. I just stared at her, my eyes blinking in awe. _"What? It's not that big deal…"_

"_Yeah… it's not. You're just simply smart, I guess."_

"_I… am… not…" _she said slowly. _"Anyway, have you already met Manawa?" _suddenly, I felt my heart stop beating. Is it Kirashite she's talking about?

"_Manawa? Kirashite Manawa?" _I finally asked.

"_Yes. Her. Have you already met her?"_

"_Yes. Yesterday. She's not here now. Why'd you ask about her?" _why did she ask? It was weird that she suddenly brought her up.

"_She's one of my favorite students. She's really intelligent. I've been giving her advanced lessons for the past 2 years because the school always sends her to contests."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup." _She said nodding. _"She's really intelligent. Really."_

"_Yeah… I've also heard that."_

She smiled then said. _"Anyway, you teach English, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_In your subject, Tarune is the best." _She said as she filed more papers on her desk. _"She really speaks English fluently. It comes naturally to her." _She continued then smiled.

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. She doesn't recite that much but she's really good."_

"_Okay. I'll try to test her in our next class." _I said smiling. She nodded laughing a little.

There was silence for a moment when suddenly somebody slapped my back really hard. I almost fell out of my chair, good thing I didn't. It was Itsuka Moto, one of my co-teachers.

"_Oy! Faculty night-out this evening!" _Itsuka announced then turned his face to me. _"Come with us, okay? It's really fun!" _He said cheerfully. I couldn't think of anything that I need to do this evening so I decided that I would join them besides I need to be friends with them since I know I will be working here with them for a long time.

"_Okay." _I said.

"_Yeah? Okay. Great! Katsuro! Don't forget later, okay?" _Itsuka asked.

"_I won't!" _Katsuro said joyfully.

"_Great! We'll all just meet here in the faculty, okay?" _he asked looking at me and Katsuro.

"_Yeah. Sure!" _Katsuro said and I nodded in return to Itsuka.


	5. Chapter 5 Katsuro

**disclaimer: i own nothing again!!:)**

**a/n: again, thanks for reading even though i'm such a sucker!:) love yah!:)

* * *

****FIVE – Katsuro**

Since I started working at Haraken Highschool, it's always been a routine every Wednesday nights for us to go to a karaoke bar to drink, sing and just have fun. Ever since, it's always been me, Itsuka, Namina, and Oshino. When there's a new teacher in school of course they would join us but it wouldn't be long since after a week or a month they quit. Now, there's a new teacher again and I'm quite expecting that it wouldn't be long before he quits but I hope he wouldn't. I think he's nice and I hope that somehow someone will be added to our group permanently.

Oshino was singing his heart out by now, really feeling the song. We always play a dare on whoever gets the lowest score on the karaoke to drink. I don't usually join because I am a terrible singer but now I felt like joining so I did. I've already drank 3 glasses of bear because as I've said, I'm a terrible singer. I'm already starting to feel dizzy but since this is our first night-out for the year I let myself get drunk little by little. Shin didn't join because he said he was an awful singer, just like me. We didn't force him though since this is his first night-out with us. He's seated beside me and I noticed that all throughout the night he's been staring blankly at the wall although once in a while he would laugh with us. I looked at Namina and I can sense that she also noticed that something might be bothering Shin's mind since she's watching him. Namina is 34 years old and she's already got her own family. She acts as a mother or an older sister to all of us. She's really sweet, caring and helpful. She can always tell whenever something's going on with our mind and she would try to help us right away.

"_Shin, are you alright?" _Namina asked carefully.

Shin suddenly looked at Namina then he smiled. _"Yes."_ He said.

Namina smiled at him. _"You sure? You look really bothered." _She asked.

"_No. I'm really just like this always." _Shin said smiling.

I turned my head to Oshino who by now, stopped singing. As usual, his score was extremely high. He and Namina have a great voice so they never really got drunk unless they want to. Itsuka stood from his seat and headed towards the karaoke where Oshino was standing. Oshino handed him the microphone and then he started singing. Oshino walked towards us and he sat beside Shin.

"_Hey! What are you talking about?" _Oshino asked as he drank a glass of beer.

"_I was just asking Shin about his students." _Namina said smiling.

Oshino swallowed his beer then placed his beer down on the table. _"Ah… what about them?" _He asked.

"_Well, I was asking him if he hard a time with them." _Namina said.

Oshino nodded his head as faced Shin. _"Oh… so, did you?" _He asked.

Shin smiled and shook his head. _"No. Not really. I actually quite enjoyed being with them." _He said smiling.

Oshino and Namina's eyes grew as they exchanged looks.

"_Really? You did?" _Oshino asked.

I turned my head to Shin and I saw him smile at Oshino and Namina as he nods his head. I looked at his eyes and I can tell that he's not lying. Maybe he really did like his students and maybe I'm also wrong when I thought that he wouldn't be able to stand them and that one day he'd quit. Maybe he'll stay with us but of course, I'm still not sure about that. Who knows what those girls will try to do next time to make him quit. The girls are really intelligent and they always get the teachers to be intimidated by that.

I turned my head to Oshino who was trying to tell something to Shin. I think I'm already drunk. I was just staring at Oshino and I think he's talking to me now.

"_Katsuro! Oy! Right?" _Oshino asked.

"_What?" _I asked. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"_That when we started teaching at Haraken, we had a really hard time with his class." _Oshino explained. Shin was looking at me.

"_Ah… yeah…" _I said as I nodded. Oshino smiled with contentment and turned his face back to Shin.

"_See? I told you! You better be careful with those girls! I think it's weird that they didn't give you that much of a hard time. Right? Namina? Katsuro?" _Oshino looking at me then at Namina then back at me. Namina and I just nodded.

"_Don't worry. I'll be careful." _Shin said smiling. Oshino nodded smiling.

"_Yup! You must." _Oshino said. Shin just smiled at him.

"_I think Shin will do well with his students." _Namina said encouragingly to Shin as she smiles. I looked at Shin, he smiled at Namina. As I stared at him I realized that his smile can make any girl fall for him. He looks mysterious and tough but when you get to know him he's really a gentleman. A while ago when we were heading here at the karaoke bar, he asked me and Namina if we wanted help with our things. Oshino and Itsuka never offered to help us, Namina and I always have to ask for it. I stared at him more and I noticed that he has good looks. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Although I still don't know him that much I can tell that what I think of him is what he really is; a nice good looking gentleman.

Itsuka stopped singing and we all turned our heads to him to see his score. Oh no, he actually scored high compare to his scores before. Now, it's my turn and I better do my best to beat Itsuka or else I'll have to drink again and I think I won't be able to take it anymore. I stood up from my chair and headed towards Itsuka. I feel like I'm going to vomit so I walked really slow. When I finally got to Itsuka, he handed me the microphone and the song started playing. It was a love song and I did my best to sing it; I tried to reach the high notes, follow the rhythm of the song, and sing the lyrics correctly. I wasn't looking at them to avoid further humiliation but I can feel that they're watching me since I can't hear any of their voices which probably means that they weren't chatting. They were really silent so I turned my face to them as I sing to see the expressions on their faces. They were all staring at me, smiling. They weren't laughing so I guess I was better than before. I smiled at them and sang more thinking that I got better. When the song finished, they all clapped their hands and I gave them a bow. I turned around to the monitor and waited for my score to appear. After about 5 seconds it appeared. Oh no, I was wrong. I didn't get any better. I got worse. That was the lowest score I have ever gotten and probably the lowest score anyone _has_ ever gotten. I can hear them giggling trying to prevent themselves from laughing really hard. I felt my face flush and turn red. I walked towards them and sat flatly on the couch beside Shin.

"_Katsuro! Whoa! I think you're drunk!" _Itsuka commented as Oshino giggled more.

"_Shut up!" _I shot back as I lifted the glass of beer on the table.

"_Go! Drink it. That's the dare." _Oshino said poking me in the arm.

"_That's her fourth. Can't we just let her pass?" _Namina suggested looking at me with pity.

"_Katsuro, that's your fourth?!" _Itsuka exclaimed laughing.

"_No. We can't let her pass! That's the dare!" _Oshino said to Namina.

"_You're merciless…" _I said as I shot him a look.

I stared at the glass of beer I was holding for a moment then started to drink it. When I finished the whole glass I placed it down on the table and leaned my head back against the wall. My eyes felt heavy and I couldn't see anything because everything seems to be twirling around. I heard Oshino ask who's turn is it to sing then Namina said something and I heard her stand out of her seat and walk towards the karaoke. She started singing; her voice is like an angel's. I felt my eyes grew heavier. Little by little I felt my eyes close slowly and then…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly as I yawned. I sat slowly from my bed… my bed? I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was really at my room. When I opened my eyes again, I realized I really was at my room. I looked at the clock beside me; it's already 8 in the evening. I can't remember any memory how I got here in my room, I tried to recall where I was and what I was doing before; I went to school this morning then I saw Mr. Sakura then he introduced me to… Shin! Then Itsuka invited him to our… Wednesday night-outs then we went to the karaoke bar then… oh no, I got drunk. I remembered. I must have passed out there. Namina and his husband, Kensun, must have brought me here as they always did. I grabbed my cell phone on the side table to call Namina and thank her. I started dialed their number then waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello? Kawamoto residence."_

"_Hey! Namina?" _I asked.

"_Katsuro! Is that you?" _she asked.

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_Oh. Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. Hey! By the way, thanks for bringing me home."_

"_Oh… we weren't the once who brought you home."_

"_What? Then… who did?"_

"_Shin did."_

Shin did?

"_Shin? W… why?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. When you passed out I called Kensun to pick us up but he was in a meeting and he couldn't get out of it. Shin offered to bring you home since he said that he needs to go home anyway."_ Namina explained.

"_Ah… but how did he?"_

"_He called a cab. And I gave him your address and I got your keys from your bag and gave it to him. I wouldn't have trusted you to anyone but Shin really seems nice so I entrusted you to him. So, are you better now?"_

"_Yeah… I'm good. Hey. What time did he bring me home?"_

Namina paused for a moment. _"About 7 in the evening, I guess." _She said.

"_Oh. Okay."_

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" _she said.

"_Oh! Okay! See you. Oh! And thank you."_ I said.

"_Oh no. I did nothing. Shin was the one who took care of you. Thank him." _she said.

I laughed a little. _"Okay. Bye." _I said.

"_Bye, take care." _She said then hung her phone.

I just sat on my bed thinking of what happened. Shin brought me home and laid me on my bed. He was the one who took care of me. Even for the shortest time that I've known him, I'm starting to like him. He's the kind of man you don't get to see anywhere. He's one of a kind; one of those whom God made special, one of those who are priceless, one of those whom you pray to have and be with. I have prayed for someone like him but I didn't got what I prayed for, instead, I got the exact opposite of what I prayed for.


	6. Chapter 6 Shin

**disclaimer: again, i own nothing!:)**

**a/n: thanks for reading again! love you all, guys...:) mwah!****

* * *

****SIX – Shin**

I've been lying down on my couch for almost one and a half hours now. I was just staring at the ceiling thinking of my night-out with my co-teachers and that how much fun they are with even though I didn't really show much enthusiasm with them. I thought if Katsuro was alright alone at her house and if Namina's husband picked her up on time and what Oshino and Itsuka did after our night-out. I also thought how weird it is that my students didn't give me a hard time this morning and that they even participated but most of all I kept thinking of her. Her voice kept entering my mind from yesterday.

'What's your name?' I asked her.

'Kirashite Manawa.' She replied.

'No. We'll call him Shin.' She said.

Kirashite Manawa.

What is it with her? My mind just kept brining her up to me and why was she absent? Maybe she's sick.

I looked at the clock. It's already 9 in the evening. I haven't eaten my dinner yet. I stood up to get some food on the fridge. I'm feeling really heavy. I opened the fridge and saw that I don't have any stock of food left except for some cans of light beers and sodas.

Shit. What am I going to eat?

I went to the nearest grocery store to buy some food. As I was about to pay I bumped someone. She fell on the floor. I lend out my hand to help her stand.

"_I'm sor—" _I said.

She lifted her head to look at me.

Kirashite? It's her.

"_Shin?" _she asked as she grabbed my hand to stand.

She bowed her head as a gesture of gratitude. She looked weak. I don't know why.

"_What are you doing here?"_ I asked her.

"_I'm just getting some food." _She answered.

"_All alone?"_

She just smiled and nodded._ "Getting some food too, eh?"_

I just smiled and nodded. She laughed then smiled. She looked so sweet when she smiles that way.

"_Why were you absent by the way?"_ I asked. Not because I cared that much but because I'm her teacher… and I want to know what happened to her.

"_I just got sick. Sorry for being absent though."_ She answered.

"_You don't need to apologize."_ I said then smiled._ "It's not about you not being in my class. I just want to make sure you're alright. So, are you feeling better now?"_ Okay. I cared.

"_Quite." _She said as she smiled again.

I touched her forehead to check her temperature. She was hot.

"_You're still sick."_ I said flatly.

She smiled at me.

"_Come on, I'll help you. I'll carry your basket."_ I said as I grabbed the basket she was carrying.

"_Thanks but you really don't have to."_ She said as she tried to get the basket from me. She's too weak to get it. I walked passed her to leave her no choice but to allow me to help her. She followed me, smiling. She picked up some ramen and some soda and placed it in the basket.

"_That's all?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Yup." _She answered.

"_You won't buy any real food?"_

She laughed a little. _"I don't know how to cook. That's all I can do." _She smiled.

"_Don't you have anyone else to cook for you?"_

"_No. I live on my own." _She said.

She also lives by herself, just as I did when I was her age.

"_Why?" _I asked.

"_Long story. Anyway, I'm done. That's all I'll get." _She said then smiled again as she looked at me. I can tell from the expression of her face that I brought a bad topic. I guess she also has family problems. She walked towards the cashier to pay.

As she was getting money from her wallet, I took the money from my pocket and paid the cashier. When she heard the cashier opening the cash registrar she looked at me, her face puzzled. I tried not to look at her though I can see her face from the corner of my eye.

"_Come. I'll walk you home." _I said. She didn't say anything, she just stared for a moment. _"What?" _I asked.

"_Nothing, it's just that… you don't have to. I can walk by myself." _She said softly. By her looks I can tell that she could faint anytime. She's too sick to be alone.

"_You can't. Remember a while ago? I just bumped you and you fell. It's either I'm that strong or you're just that weak." _I said smiling at her. She just stared at me smiling. _"What? You think I'm THAT strong?"_

She laughed a little. _"No."_

"_So you admit it? You're too weak at this moment?"_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll walk you home?"_

"_I don't know.. I mean.." _As she said this, I pushed her a little to start walking. She laughed.

I looked straightly as we walked. My left hand was holding her grocery bag and the other inside my pocket. I kept myself from looking at her afraid that if I did that I might just continue staring and that would be weird. Although I wasn't looking at her, I could sense that she was looking at me once in a while. Then, I caught her eye.

"_What?" _I asked flatly, smiling.

She smiled. _"Nothing. Why'd you do this anyway?"_

"_What? This? Walk you home?" _I asked.

"_Yah, sort of."_

"_You look to weak. And you already live alone, I couldn't let you walk alone too." _I said, still looking straight ahead the road.

"_Why?" _She asked.

Yeah, she's right. Why? I couldn't think of an answer 'cause I didn't even know why.

"_Of course, I'm you're teacher." _I suddenly blurted. She paused for a while then nodded.

Fck. I'm her teacher.


	7. Chapter 7 Kirshite

**SEVEN – Kirashite**

God, he's my teacher. I didn't know what to say after so I just continued to walk beside him silently. I don't know if I was disappointed that that was his reason for helping me and walking me home.

Wait. Why would I be disappointed? Did I expect something else?

No. I didn't. Yup. I didn't. I guess I was just shocked that someone besides my friends and my sister cared for me. Anyway, he's right. He's my teacher. He's obligated to take care of me, although our teachers before hadn't done that. As of him, he's doing his job quite well. I mean we're no longer on the school grounds and yet he's taking care of me. Technically, he's no longer obligated to make sure I'm alright but he still does.

"_Uhm… how'd your first week of teaching go?" _I asked because the silence was getting louder and I couldn't take it.

He looked at me for a second and asked, _"Me?"_

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. _"No. I was asking that guy over there. Stupid." _I said sarcastically, smiling.

He laughed. _"Surprisingly, it was fine." _He said as he looked at me and I laughed. I couldn't argue with that. It was surprising that he didn't have a hard time.

"_Sukyuni and Tarune didn't do anything to you?" _I asked still laughing.

"_No, nothing."_ He said, shaking his head. _"Why?" _He asked innocently.

"_Whatever. Don't pretend you don't know anything. I'm sure Mr.Sakura had already told you everything."_

He shook his head and said, _"Not everything, just some. To warn me." _then smiled.

"_Really? Like what?" _I asked.

He thought for a moment then he looked at me, smiling. Why on earth is he smiling? He looked straight ahead again.

"_What?" _I asked.

He looked at me raising his eyebrows. _"What what?" _he asked.

"_Why are you smiling?" _I asked irritated.

"_Nothing…" _he said still smiling, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead to show my irritation. What is he thinking?

"_I'm smiling because Mr. Sakura told me that I should keep an eye on the four of you." _He explained.

"_So? What's to smile with that?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Nothing, it's just that talking to you right now doesn't look like I should keep an eye on you. You seem to be normal."_ He said.

I didn't say anything and I just let what he said sink in to me. He's right. I am normal right now. I know I'm not usually like this. I don't joke that much unless I'm with my friends and even when I'm with them I don't smile this often. Ever since he bumped me a while ago I've smiled at his presence for many times already. As these thoughts pass on my mind, I tried to compose myself; to the kind of person I really am, the person I have been ever since.

My building was now just a block away and I tried not to speak to make him realize that he was wrong, that I'm not a normal girl, and that I am the girl they say I am… whatever that is. As we walk nearer and nearer to my building I kept hoping that he wouldn't speak to ruin the silence.

"_Katsuro told me that you're one of her favorite students." _He suddenly said.

All of my thoughts suddenly vanished when I heard him. I was shocked to know that. Ms. Hasage has been my personal teacher for 2 years because of the competitions the school makes me join. Usually, after classes, she'd give me advanced lessons to prepare me for whatever thing the school has in store of me but during those times I didn't really talk to her. I never thought that I'm one of her favorite students. How can she like me when I don't even speak that much when she talks to me? All I do was to stare at her as I listen to every word she says and explains then answer any question she asks me but besides that, there's nothing else. I realized this moment how harsh I can be to people…

"_Ms. Hasage?" _I asked.

He nodded. _"You were the first person she asked when I met her a while ago." _He added.

"_Really?"_

"_Yup." _He said. _"She really likes you."_

Despite all the coldness I've shown to Ms. Hasage, she still likes me. We walked in silence for a moment then I realized that we're now only a few steps away from my building.

"_We're here." _I said pointing at the building.

"_Ah… you live there alone?" _he asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"_You know, I also live on my own when I was in your age." _He said.

I looked at him, wanting to ask why but we're now already in front of my building.

"_This is you, right?" _he asked.

"_Yeah." _I said silently. He smiled at me and handed me my grocery bag. I bowed my head, smiling. _"Thank you, really." _I said intently.

He smiled. _"It's nothing." _He looked at me for a moment then added, _"Take care of yourself."_

I just smiled as I nodded.

"_Okay. Good night." _He said softly. _"You should go inside now. It's cold out here."_

I smiled at him and felt my heart beating slowly. _"Thanks. Good bye." _I said. He smiled then I started walking towards the door. I pulled the door open and looked at him once more, he was still standing there… watching me, waiting for me to go inside. I smiled again and bowed my head then I went inside. When the door closed, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened the door again to see if he was still there. He was already gone. Somehow I'm hoping that he was still standing there. I don't know why. I stepped outside and walked towards the road… I saw him; walking slowly, back to way we took a while ago. I guess he lives on the other side. I watched him walk slowly as his hands were tucked in his pockets. I just stood there staring at him, watching him go further and further.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already late for class and yet, I'm still walking down the hallway; slowly. I'm not yet ready to face him again. I wouldn't know how to act in front of him because of last night. Part of me wanted to show him the real me and yet I still feel obligated to keep my distance from him. I don't know what I think of him but there's one thing I know… he's my teacher and I'm his student. And because of that, I shouldn't give my trust to him that easily.

I continued walking, slowing down my pace as much as I can to avoid seeing him. Even though I kept erasing him in my mind, his face and his voice still kept haunting me. I stopped and leaned against the wall as I closed my eyes, trying to compose my mind. I tried my best to replace my thoughts of him with whatever I can; distracting myself with whatever enters my mind. Little by little, my thoughts of him were fading and I smiled to myself…

"_Hello…"_

Suddenly, my heart stopped. Slowly, I opened my eyes looking down. I saw the feet of the guy standing in front me. Slowly, I looked up and then I saw his face. My efforts of erasing him in my mind a while ago was trashed as all of my thoughts of him came rushing in my mind… He gave me a faint smile. I didn't know how to react. It took a moment before I could…

"_Hey…"_

… speak.


End file.
